CosMo
. |debut = October 2007 |currently = Present |associations = Nanashi, GAiA, StoryTeller |genre = Dempa |official = Website: Chemical System LE |url = niconico, YouTube Gallery: pixiv Twitter |playlist = (Nico Nico Douga List) |content=# "Dennou Skill (short)" (Miku) (Oct.02.2007) # "Dennou Skill" (Miku) (Oct.08.2007) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" (Miku) (Oct.22.2007) with subtitles # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (Miku) (Nov.08.2007) # "Uta Hako://H" (Miku) (Dec.03.2007) # "Den-nou Skill!" (Miku, Len) (Jan.06.2008) # "Hatsune Miku no Shuuen" (Miku) (Jan.23.2008) with subtitles # "0 -ZERO-" (Miku) (Feb.16.2008) # "Snow-white Medium -Dennou Maximum Style-" (Miku, Len) (Feb.29.2008) # "Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint" (Miku) (Mar.17.2008) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- (Long Version)" (Miku) (Apr.08.2008) #"∞ (Infinity)" (Miku) (May.05.2008) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou (Rev.)" (Miku) (May.14.2008) # "Miku to Piano to Fantasy" (Miku) (Jun.09.2008) # "Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint" (Len) (Jul.06.2008) # "Packaged (Bousou Cover Ver.)" (Miku) (Aug.30.2008) # "Θ (Theta/Kapseru)" (Miku) (Sep.13.2008) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou (Long Ver)" (Len) (Sep.29.2008) with subtitles # "Shoujo no Kuusou Teien" (Miku) (Nov.05.2008) # "Entei Soukuu no Joshou" (Miku, Rin) (Dec.20.2008) # "Uta Hako://K" (Rin & Len) (Dec.24.2008) # "Miyako Wasure" (Rin) (May.11.2009) # "Roshin Yuukai -Hard R.K. Mix-" (Rin) (Jun.01.2009) # "Kuusou Teien Izonshou" (Rin) (Jun.09.2009) # "Shin Sekai" (Miku Instrumental) (Jul.02.2009) # "ANTI THE∞HOLIC" (Luka, Rin) (Jul.29.2009) #"Nijiiro ＊ Adventure (STG-Remake)" (Miku) (Sep.02.2009) # "R-18" (Miku) (Nov.09.2009) #"Infinit∞HOLiC" (Miku, Luka, Rin) (Nov.16.2009) # "Dokubou Stellar Theater" (Luka) (Dec.07.2009) # "Magical☆Neko Len Len" (Len) (Dec.14.2009) #"Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi (Long ver)" (Miku) (Mar.21.2010) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou (Long ver)" (Miku) (Apr.13.2010) # "Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai" (Miku) (Jun.02.2010) # "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou -LONG VERSION-" (Miku) (Jul.09.2010) with subs # "Sayonara,Joushiki-Kuukan" (Miku) (Aug.4.2010) # "Let's play with Hatsune Miku -LONG VERSION-" (Miku) (Aug.30.2010) # "Haito Ateliesta ni te" (Rin & Len) (Nov.22.2010) with subtitles # "Melt (Soft-L.M.mix)" (Luka) (Dec.27.2010) # "The Runaway Boy and Lost Girl" (Gumi) (Feb.13.2011) # "The Nun and Idol Girl" (Miku) (Mar.23.2011) # "The Way of Kagamine MAD" (Rin, Len) (June.03.2011) with subtitles # "Dr.Realist" (Gackpo) (Aug.24.2011) # "The Lost Girl and the Meteor Gentleman" (Gackpo, Gumi) (Aug.24.2011) # "Dystopia Zipangu" (Gumi) (Sep.14.2011) # "E? Aa, Sou (Hard-R.K.G.M.REMIX)" (Rin, Gumi) (Oct.07.2011) # "Yuruyurari" (Gumi) (Oct.27.2011) # "Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -cinematic mix-" (Miku) (Dec.13.2011) # "UltraHardAttacks of OddMusiK (cosmobsp-style)" (Miku/arrange) (Dec.19.2011) # "The Childish Girl and the Grown-Up World" (Gumi) (Apr.23.2012) with subtitles # "The Adventurous Girl and the Miniature Garden Game" (Miku) (May.08.2012) with subtitles # "The Radio Girl and the Fantastic Garden" (Miku) (Jun.22.2012) with subtitles # "The Dynamic Leap 0→∞"(Jul.01.2012) with subtitles # "Star Girl and the Illusory Musical Parade" (Album Crossfade) (Jul.30.2012) # "The Reincarnated Girl and Reincarnated Boy" (Rin, Len) (Aug.13.2012) with subtitles # "Sadistic.Music∞Factory" (Miku) (Aug.27.2012) # "Escape From Dystopia" (Mayu) (Oct.25.2012) with subtitles #"Luck-Ga-Kist" (Gumi) (Jan.15.2013) with subtitles #"Garakuta Neverland" (Non-Vocaloid) (Feb.02.2013) #"AI Shoujo to Shinsou Kokoroumi" (Apr.30.2013) #"Asamuraskiiro no Endroll" (May.02.2013) #"HΨ=Sekai Souzou=EΨ" (IA, GUMI) (May.13.2013) #"Shonen Noa to Φ no Kaigou" (GUMI) (Jul.02.2013) #"Boku wa Kuuki ga Yomenai" (GUMI) (Sep.03.2013) with subtitles}} Songs / Featured Works Discography Compilation Albums Gallery Project DIVA Works Novel Category:Producer Category:Illustrator Category:Composer Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on NicoNico